


The Broken Sun

by Ghost0fWinter



Series: Writing Commissions [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Cute Goku being Cute, Gen, M/M, Random demons, Written commissions, random people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0fWinter/pseuds/Ghost0fWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku buys Sanzo a gift, but loses it on the way back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinchouSanzo32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinchouSanzo32/gifts).



> Okay, this is a work for my very first writing commission. It's for a very close and very good friend of mine, KinchouSanzo32, and I truly hope they enjoy it. 
> 
> If any of you are interested in a commission, please visit my Tumblr (winter-never-came) and read the description!

“Sanzo! I’m bored!”

Goku was laying on his stomach, his head and arms hanging off the side of the bed as his fingertips played with Hakuryuu’s wings. The dragon would chirp and move away in an attempt to escape, but Goku would always manage to drag him back. It had been unusually quiet for the last couple of days, and none of the four men in the room enjoyed the silence—for one reason or another. Dinner had just passed, and while Gojyo was sitting by the window enjoying another after-dinner cigarette, Sanzo and Hakkai remained at the table; one was reading the newspaper while the other one watched Goku play with the white dragon.

“Sanzo—“

“Tch. You want to do something useful?” Sanzo snapped, turning his violet gaze on the young monkey; his hand was curled around his empty pack of cigarettes, an annoyed tick in his jaw. “Go get me another pack.”

Goku was quick to push himself off the bed, giving Hakuryuu enough time to spread his wings and fly back to Hakkai. The dragon landed on the man’s shoulder, curled around his neck and closed his eyes. “Okay!” Goku said as he walked over to Sanzo. The monk held up the golden card, holding it in two fingers for Goku to take.

“ _Just_  the cigarettes. Nothing else.” Sanzo said as Goku took the card and shoved it into his pocket. “Got it?”

“I got it. I got it.”

“You sure you don’t want someone to keep an eye out on him, Sanzo? Your animal could get lost.” Gojyo said as with a slow curling smile, glancing over at the boy, then at Sanzo again.

“Your concern for Goku’s safety is rather touching, Gojyo.” Hakkai said with a small smile directed at his best friend.

“Oh, I was just saying it ‘cause if the little runt gets lost then we lose all our money.” Gojyo said as he blew out the smoke he had inhaled a second ago, letting it drift out the window.

“I’m not gonna get lost, ya stupid water sprite!” Goku snapped. “An’ I’m not a runt!”

“Oh, just shut up and go!” Sanzo snapped, smacking his hands on the table as he dropped the paper in irritation. Goku was running out the door in seconds, leaving Hakkai and Gojyo laughing, while Sanzo picked up his paper again.

The Inn they were staying at had a shop attached to it, so getting what Sanzo wanted wouldn’t take too long. Goku was just glad to be out of the room and doing something, even if it was for a couple of minutes and nothing more. The past couple of weeks of no action had him on edge, and a part of him wanted another attack to happen. He wanted something exciting! He wanted another chance at beating Kougaiji; then again he supposed taking a break from beating up bad guys was fine too. There used to be a time when they couldn’t drive a mile without being interrupted by crazed youkais wanting to take Sanzo’s scripture, and Sanzo always got extra cranky when they kept getting sidetracked to fight them all. Hakkai said they’ve been making good time, and Sanzo was rather content about it—though he still smacked Gojyo and him around a lot, so maybe he was still a _little_  cranky.

The lobby of the Inn was empty at this hour, and not even the Innkeeper was out and about. Goku’s heavy boots would make the wood creek and groan, but no one came out of the office. As he made his way to the connecting shop, he spotted a man working behind the counter. The man had his back turned, though when he heard the sound of footsteps he turned to look at Goku.

“What can I get you?” The man said, giving Goku a small friendly smile. He was old, probably around his sixties, with grey and thinning hair. He looked a lot like the Innkeeper who had given them their rooms when they came in a couple hours ago.

“Yeah! Um… I need cigarettes.” Goku said, looking over the man’s shoulder to stare at the rack that held the packets of cigarettes. He spotted Gojyo’s brand, but he couldn’t spot Sanzo’s. “It’s a red one. I think it starts with an _M_.”

“Marlboro? Sorry. We’ve run out of those.””

Goku groaned a bit and rocked back on his heels. “Crap. Is there another store that has ‘em?”

The man was silent for a moment before he nodded his head. “Yeah. Four blocks down, there’s another store that should have ‘em.”

Goku’s grin returned and he darted towards the door. “‘kay! Thanks!” He said as he waved the man goodbye before running out of the Inn completely. The night had grown dark, with the clouds covering the moon and stars like a blanket; the breeze made it chilly, and he was thankful to have a couple layers on. There was no one out, though it was still pretty early in the night, which made it easier and faster to get to the shop that the man had mentioned.

The light were still on, which had Goku grinning brightly. Pushing the door open, he heard a little jingle coming from overhead. At the sound, a woman turned to look at Goku, her smile kind and warm. “Hi! What can I help you with?” She asked, moving behind the counter so she could help him. She had been in the middle of restocking some shelves when he entered. She was young, perhaps a little older than Hakkai, with dark hair that was pulled back from her face.

“Hi! I’m looking for…” Goku furrowed his brows for a moment, recalling what the previous man had called them. “Oh! Marlboro—something. They’re red.”

The woman stared at him for a moment before she laughed, nodding her head. She turned around and moved towards the shelves, grabbing the white and red pack that Sanzo favoured before setting it down on the counter. “Will that be all, or is there something else?”

Goku was about to set the card down on the counter when he spotted something that caught his attention. It was a thick black rope necklace with a silver pendent that held a picture of a bright yellow sun. For some reason, Goku couldn’t tear his gaze from it. It reminded him of Sanzo, and he couldn’t help but reach forward to touch the smooth thin metal of the pendent.

“It’s a beautiful piece, isn’t it?” The woman said. “It’s the only one left.”

Goku pulled his hand back to look at the woman. He knew that Sanzo didn’t want him to buy anything else, but this was _for_  Sanzo, so it couldn’t hurt, right? “Can I have it too?”

“Of course!” The woman smiled and took the pendent off the hook, setting it beside the pack of cigarettes. “Will that be all?”

“Yeah.” Goku said as he handed the card to the woman. His heart was pounding and he was suddenly rather nervous. What if Sanzo didn’t like it? What if he got mad because he bought it when he was told specifically not to buy anything else?

“Here you are.” The woman handed Goku the card, and after taking it and shoving it into his pocket, Goku gathered both the pack of cigarettes and the pendent, before turning to leave.

Pausing at the door, he turned towards the woman and gave her a bright smile. “Thank you!” He said before rushing out. He held the pendent close to his chest, his fingers brushing the picture of the sun slowly with every step. It reminded him of Sanzo because Sanzo had been—and still was—*his* sun; he had been that light in a dark tunnel that had brighten up his world. He could never really tell Sanzo how grateful he was, how happy he was, or how much he loved him. There was a lot Goku wanted to say to him, but at the same time a part of him felt that Sanzo all ready _knew_.

He had been three blocks away from the Inn when the tight heavy feeling of the negative aura stopped him in his tracks. He could feel the presence of other youkai, but he couldn’t be sure just how many there were.

“Hey, isn’t that the kid from the Sanzo-Ikkou?”

“What’s he doing out here all alone?”

“Sanzo let his pet walk around without a leash?”

Goku narrowed his eyes slowly, lowering his hands to his side. He held the pendent and the pack in one hand, leaving his free hand to summon Nyoi-Bo when he needed it. “Come on out, you cowards!” Goku snapped, gripping the pendent a little tighter in his hand.

“What’s the matter, little boy? Afraid?” The youkai’s began to step out of the shadows, completely surrounding Goku. There were probably around five, ten at most.

“Hah!” Goku’s grin almost split his face in half. He held his hand to his side, and when Nyoi-Bo appeared, he was quick to wrap his fingers around the smooth shaft. “I’ve been dying to for some action.”

The youkai’s narrowed their eyes and took a step back, before they lunged at him. Goku was quick to dodge the first wave of attacks, jumping out of the way, and at the same time he shoved the cigarettes and the pendent into his pocket for safe keeping. Landing on his feet a couple of yards away, Goku grinned up at them as they drew closer to him. Some held weapons in their hands, others extended their claws; none of them were the least bit intimidating.

“Come on! There’s only one of me, guys! Is that all you got?” Goku said with a laugh, twirling Nyoi-Bo before finally spreading his legs into a fighting stance that would keep him grounded. This was exactly what he needed before going to bed; he needed to get his heart pumping. The first to fully attack him held a rusty axe, swinging it from side to side in an attempt to hit Goku. He managed to use his staff to block the swing that would’ve taken his head. Glancing behind him, he spotted two more attackers and was quick to duck in time to have the first incoming swing hit the youkai that held the axe across the face, while Goku focused on smacking the end of Nyoi-Bo against the second attacker’s side. He was about to roll out of the way from a third, when he felt a crushing force against his side that had him rolling across the ground.

“Ow. Owowow.” Goku groaned a bit and pushed himself up, holding his left side as hot pain laced up to his shoulder. He looked over at the youkai, using Nyoi-Bo to push himself up to his feet. “That’s cheating!” He shouted, but before he could attack, a shimmer of silver caught his eye. Quickly, his hand moved to his pocket to feel it empty; the pendent and the pack of cigarettes had fallen out with his fall.

“What’s this?”

Goku’s attention fell to the youkai with a long spiral tattoo that spanned most of his face. His hair was white, and the blue shirt he wore was ripped at the arms. The youkai leaned down to pick up the pendent that Goku had bought, and in the process, stepped on the pack of cigarettes. “Well, ain’t this cute.” As the youkai touched the thin metal, he squeezed it between his fingers until it snapped in half, his grin spreading wider. “Oops.”

“ _No!_ ” Goku’s golden eyes narrowed angrily and without a moment’s hesitation he was charging at the youkai. The collision of Nyoi-Bo and the youkai’s skull sent him flying into a couple of incoming attackers. Shoving the end of Nyoi-Bo into the ground, he used the impulse to send himself up into the air, then came crashing down on two more. The whole battle was an angry haze, and when it was over, Goku stood over the bodies breathing heavily. He hadn’t broken a sweat, but his anger had fuelled him to the point that he didn’t remember killing any of them. Carefully stepping over the bodies, he moved to grab the broken pendent from the hand of the dead white-haired youkai. He stood still for a while, starting down at the two pieces of the broken sun, before trying to put it back together; no matter how hard he tried and how much he pressed the two pieces against each other, the pendent remained broken.

Looking down at the crushed pack of cigarettes, Goku slowly shoved the pendent in his pocket before he made his way back to the shop. When he stepped in, he thought for a moment that the woman that had been working was gone, until she peaked her head out from under the counter she had been hiding behind.

“I didn’t think you’d survive… When I saw the youkai I hid…” The woman said as she slowly stood straight, her eyes trained on Goku. There was blood smeared on his shirt, but he didn’t look harmed. “Are you okay?”

Goku nodded. He wasn’t hurt—at least not physically. “Um, are you sure that there’s no more of these?” Goku asked as he pulled the broken pendent out form his pocket to show the woman.

She frowned and shook her head slowly. “I’m sorry, no. That was the last one. I could have the smith make another one but it’ll take a couple of days.”

Goku shoved the pendent in his pocket again. He smiled at the woman, though his chest felt tight. They would be gone tomorrow; he didn’t have a couple of days to get another one, and he was sure that Sanzo wouldn’t just be okay with them staying for something so stupid. “It’s okay. Can I have another pack? It got crushed in the fight.”

The woman nodded and grabbed another pack, handing it to Goku, only to shake her head as he was about to give her the card. “Don’t worry about it. It’s complimentary.”

“Oh.” Goku grinned and took the pack. “Thanks!” He said his goodbye to her before he was running out the store once more. He paid no mind to the bodies as he ran pass them, though his hand did reach down to touch the pendent in his pocket once more. The tightness in his chest returned, and for a moment he thought he had stopped breathing. He had wanted to thank Sanzo for everything he’s done for him, and yet he couldn’t even do that right.

Opening the door to the room that he would be sharing with Sanzo, the first thing he noticed was that Gojyo and Hakkai were gone; they must’ve gone back to their own room to sleep. Sanzo was sitting on his bed, his robe off, leaving him in his black undershirt and jeans. The monk looked up from the newspaper in his lap and frowned at the state of the boy.

“What the hell took you so damn long?” Sanzo snapped, letting his legs swing to the side of the bed, touching the wooden floor with his bare feet.

“Sorry.” Goku said as he set the pack on the table, next to the card. “The store here didn’t have any, so I had to go to the store a couple of blocks over. I got attacked on the way back and had to buy some more.”

Sanzo raised a brow, his lips pulled into a tight line as he watched Goku. There was something else wrong, and that was clear to read on Goku’s face. “What else happened?”

Goku stayed quiet for a moment before he pulled out the pendent. He set it down on the table, observing the broken sun. “I saw this at the shop and it reminded me of you. You’re like the sun… back then when you got me out, I thought you *were* the sun. I just… I wanted to thank you for everything and it broke during the attack.”

Goku was expecting a hit to the head, or Sanzo walking away—he was expecting anything really, except this silence. He looked up to find Sanzo standing by the table, looking down at the pendent. The monk touched the broken sun slowly, placing the two halves together again.

“Sanzo?”

Reaching up, Sanzo placed his hand on Goku’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair. Sanzo pulled Goku towards him, letting the boy’s forehead rest on his shoulder. “Idiot.”

Goku grinned, the heavy tight feeling in his chest gone. A laugh escaped his lips. Sanzo was right, even though he didn’t say it. He didn’t have to thank Sanzo—he all ready knew.


End file.
